


Oblivious

by anderswrites



Series: Oblivious [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderswrites/pseuds/anderswrites
Summary: Roman looks incredulously at his best friend. “Have you even seen Patton and Janus this week? They’re practically making heart eyes all the time!”“And the problem with this is…?”Roman sighed loudly, pressing his face into the mattress. “They’re so in love, but they haven’t realized it yet!”
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Oblivious [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004646
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Oblivious

Roman groans loudly, face planting directly onto the bed next to Logan, who puts down his book to give him an unimpressed look. 

“What is it this time?”

Roman looks incredulously at his best friend. “Have you even _seen_ Patton and Janus this week? They’re practically making heart eyes all the time!”

“And the problem with this is…?”

Roman sighed loudly, pressing his face into the mattress. “They’re _so_ in love, but they haven’t realized it yet!”

“Ah. A shame, really. They’d be good for each other,” Logan says, going back to his book.

“Wait!” Roman exclaims after a minute of silence. “That’s it! I’ll get them together!”

“And how do you plan on doing that?”

“Simple!” Roman stood up before sitting back down, his face right in front of Logan’s. “I will have my beautiful lovely intelligent best friend to help me!”

Logan’s face turned bright red as he laughed lightly, pushing Roman’s face away from him. “You will, will you?” 

“Of course I will.” Roman tugged Logan’s hand, pulling him off the bed and toward him. “Because my best friend is kind and loving and would do anything for me,” he added on, giving his best puppy eyes. 

“Okay, okay!” Logan yelped, flushing even brighter. “I’ll help you!”

“Oh, thank you thank you thank you!” He kissed Logan on the cheek before running out of the room. “You’re the best!”

And Logan fell back on the bed, hands hiding the blush and smile that were both steadily growing on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I'm debating writing more about. Comment what you think? Or if you have any ideas for this lmk!!


End file.
